An Endless Bond that Leads to a Legacy
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Buttercup is dying, and Bubbles has yet to continue her Sims 3 channel during this tragic time. But, when Buttercup dies of cancer, Bubbles decides to move on. She even dedicated a video to her, and promises to continue the Sims 3 for her dark haired sister. Warning: Mentions death, and one bad word.


**Author's note: In this short story, Buttercup is dying of cancer at age eighteen, let's say breast cancer. Bubbles is trying to continue her Youtube channel, but is shy at first. And, since Blossom graduated early at age fifteen, she is now in college that is located in Los Angeles. **

**The story starts at the quiet Powerpuff Residence, when Bubbles is sitting near her dark haired sister. **

Bubbles' P.O.V

She is very sickly- she's had scarlet fever at age fifteen, a severe flu at from age sixteen to seventeen, and now this happened. A tear ran down from my cheek as I patted Buttercup's pale hand. Her face is very thin, and every time she tries to speak her mind, her voice would sound soft and whispery. She has become so weak and frail over the years. "Buttercup, when you leave this world and go to Heaven, I'll continue your Sims 3 channel. I am but too shy to speak in those videos," I said while my voice cracks with sadness. "It's ok to be scared at first- you just have to find your courage to continue my channel," She replies as she closes her eyes to rest. Let's not forget that she has been sleeping more than usual. I walked to the living room to continue the Sims 3 University Life gameplay on her Youtube channel. I placed the headset and mic on, and tried to come up with something to say. "Hey guys, it's Buttercup's sister, Bubbles... She is resting right now, but this household will be taken care of. Sara will, umm..." I stopped as my shyness overcomes me, "Sorry, it's been hard for me to try to go on and continue her channel. Sara will go to the bookstore, and Robert will go to the gym to work out. Tanya will stage a protest at the park." I am starting to cry, but tried to fight back the tears. I clicked on the bookstore, and chose the option "shop for books." Tanya, one of the active sims, is starting to stage a protest at the park. Robert is running on the treadmill, too. "Buttercup, who owns the channel and this computer, would be dearly remembered when she dies. I really love my sister, even though she can be a bit bitchy at times. She had been helping fight crime during our whole life, and I'm pretty sure she is very inspiring to you guys. Ok, I'm off topic again, sorry guys... Well, Tanya is invited to the party, which is like a bonfire party. So I have to cancel the protest, and make Robert and Sara go to the party too. Why does Buttercup have to leave?! Ok, I'm off topic for the third time, maybe because I am beginning to grieve for her," I concluded, "It's just that... sorry... Ok, I'll continue this LP later, so bye and happy simming!"

I stopped the recording, posted the video online, and left the computer for a while. I called my sister Blossom. "How is Buttercup?" Blossom asked. I can hear her worried and a bit sad tone on the phone. "It's been worse. She is dying of breast cancer. It looks like I have to continue her channel, and well... I have to stay here for her because she needs someone to care for her. We just graduated a few weeks ago, but she would never achieve her dream of becoming a self-defense instructor. She is resting right now, and the Professor is teaching at the university again," I replied, "And, she is going to die within a few days." "Why isn't she at the hospital? That way, she would be healed," Blossom replied. "She didn't want her breasts removed. She is too terrified of surgery to survive this tragic time," I replied. "Oh, ok. I feel really depressed right now- you told me the bad news. I'm not blaming you- I did not want to risk losing my sister to cancer," Blossom responded, "Bye, Bubbles." "Ok, why are you hanging up?" I asked. "I have to study for the freakishly hard test," She said. "Ok, bye," I replied as I placed my cellphone into my pocket. I walked back up the stairs, and checked on Buttercup. I placed my hand onto her forehead, and she seems to have stopped breathing for some reason. "Buttercup?" I asked, "Did you... die?" I placed my hand on her chest, and there is no heartbeat. I immediately called the ambulance, and they came right away.

An hour later, we are at the hospital. I was pacing back and forth in the emergency room, worrying for my dear sister. The doctor came out, and has a grim expression on his face. "Bubbles, Buttercup is dead." He said. I gasped, and rushed into the room where Buttercup is. A ghost is standing by the dead body, and I realized that it was Buttercup. "Bubbles, don't worry for me. I am going to Heaven, dear sister," She said as her spirit disappeared.

A week later, there is a funeral...

Bubbles' P.O.V

They are carrying the casket into the grave as I watched. The dear sister, who added spice to the family, and is the inspiration for many simmers out there, has passed on. Last week, I posted a video that has memories of Buttercup- from childhood to late teens, and when she first plays the Sims 3, and when she posted her last video. That video is called Buttercup Day, and it has more than a billion views. There are comments like "Buttercup, we would dearly miss you, you are alive in our hearts" and "Rest in peace, our Youtube princess." There are negative ones that hurt, like "She is finally dead" and "That bitch is gone, hurray." I hate when someone hates on my dear sister. Buttercup's spirit has descended into Heaven to be with our ancestors and the ones who never got to see her, like some elderly fans. "On this month of June 15, 2016, Buttercup has descended to Heaven to be with Jesus. God, give us the courage to move on and the stregnth to accept the hardest moments in our lives..." The minister said. "Buttercup, you will be dearly missed," I said, "You will always be alive in our memories and hearts. You have more Youtube subscribers and more friends than mean, hateful people. You will always be loved, too."

**Hope you like this story. Sadly, Buttercup never gets to play Island Paradise, Into the future, or the Sims 4 in this story. **


End file.
